


Detox

by Hambone



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angry Sex, Blood, Dream Sex, Egg Laying, Inhuman, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oviposition, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone
Summary: Eli visits Mantis in a dream. Or is it the other way around?





	Detox

**Author's Note:**

> A wonderful commission! I had a lot of fun with this one, since, you know, eggs are a favorite subject of mine. XOXO to my commissioner, I hope you like it!! 
> 
> Enjoy~!

    Eli was not a man. Mantis knew this from the first moment their heads and hearts had locked together, perfectly, in the hollow of that cave where the angry men bickered. He had the body of a man, though only just, back then. He had the same skin, hair, nails, and teeth as men, the muscles that moved like water beneath his hide, the saliva that wet his tongue. 

    But his mind was a monster's. That was why they fit so well around one another. Neither one of them could pass as human for long, not when you really looked at them. Mantis had desperately craved being one, until they met and Eli had shown him that longing was futile.

    Sometimes, though, Eli looked outside like he did inside.

    Mantis woke and uncurled himself like a flower shedding petals. The world he was in was dark, but it was quiet. That was in its own right strange, because the world he knew was a deafeningly loud place, but welcome. It also let him know that Eli would come to him soon, and he would look different. In his more lucid moments he would know the difference between reality and dream as being a self centered one, the perceptions he saw defined by his own mind and not that of another, but it was hard to make the distinction sometimes still. 

    He was floating, without any effort, as if the atmosphere cushioned him, and it made it easy to stretch his limbs outwards and become upright. Or at least what he assumed was upright. Without sound to map his world, the Earth became just that much more upside-down. 

    "Is this your dream or mine?"

    Eli poured into being behind him. Mantis felt his breath against the bare scars of his skin, but the plastic shields around his eyes kept him from seeing without turning his head. He was wearing his mask. 

    "Mine." 

    Feeling Eli was not the same as feeling another person. Eli had always been in his mind somewhere, even in the years they spent apart. Eli was a part of him, and so feeling his presence there was like seeing himself through his own eyes, looking in a backwards mirror. Even though he hated seeing himself, Eli's gaze was always warm and, disgustingly, welcome. 

    "Is that so?"  
Eli chuckled quietly. The heat of his body seemed so immense when they were alone together, and Mantis turned to see what it was he wanted that made him dare to come so close uninvited. 

    He was enormous. How enormous was hard to quantify, but he filled Mantis's entire limited field of vision; everywhere he turned there he was. He looked the same, mostly, but his smile was sharp and predatory in a way Mantis did not often see turned on him. He knew what it meant too, and he tensed. 

    "So that's why you're here."

    "What kind of snake would I be," said Eli, Liquid, "if I did not devour you whole every once and a while?"

    Mantis pushed back on air, rolling over again, as if in water. Eli surged forwards, arms impossibly long, catching him gently. 

    "You'll let me, won't you?"

    And he smiled with sharp teeth. Mantis had always liked his teeth, Eli knew, like dirty little diamonds in his mouth. Pushing his scarred hands between his thighs, Mantis opened his legs and stared down his chest as it heaved. Eli loomed. 

    "It's revolting," Mantis breathed, "you know that, right?"

    Their foreheads pushed together and he closed his eyes, feeling Eli's hot heart. It burned the parts of him he could still feel. 

    "Very," Eli said, and there was real mirth in his voice. He turned his head to the side, letting his hair blind Mantis's focused gaze, and bit at the tip of his ear. Mantis did not flinch, but Eli could see the way his eyes wrinkled through the glass. He was shifting, both in form and function. For a moment all Mantis could see was Eli's face smiling down at him, the fog of sleep at his back, and then fingers thicker than his own slipped past his hands to slowly trail up the cut at the fork of his legs. There was a feeling emanating from Eli that was difficult to fully comprehend, a desire to fill him deeper than he was realistically capable of being filled. 

    Mantis had only ever been invaded before, his head always a transient point for those around him, no matter how he fought them. In response he had emptied himself as much as possible, hoping to free up room and lighten the pressure, but it had been fruitless and he had wasted away to nearly nothing before Eli taught him the real way to be free: you pushed back. 

    He dipped his head back until the tendons in his neck stretched taught. 

    "Fuck," he dug his nails into Eli's thick chest, carving him open, "don't put your mouth on me."

    Eli's fingers slid up and down across the thin lips of his cunt. This part he hated, because it was deeply discomforting to feel hands on his person like this, but it was necessary. Mostly. He had fought Eli into ignoring it several times, but while he hadn't minded the blood much, Eli had. It's not supposed to hurt like this, he said, but Mantis didn't concern himself with that. Bug bites to broken bones. 

    In this world there was no pain, when Eli was there. Even stretched and surreal like this there was boundaries to what Eli would do in his dreams. 

    Something inhuman slid along side Eli's fingers, wet and thin. Amused, Eli shook his head. 

    "Is this what you want me to be?"

    Mantis scoffed. 

    "It isn't real."

    "I'm quite sure I was aware of that before."

    As he slid his nails up beneath Eli's arms and around the swell of his back, Mantis felt skin turn hard, the pocks and scars of human flesh becoming liquid smooth like the shell of a beetle, the shed skin of a reptile. He mouthed over Mantis's thin throat, tonguing at the roughened cicatrix that had stretched white with age. His hands left their work to spread Mantis's thighs wider as he shoved forwards, running up the ridges of his spine to hold him there. 

    The mystery between Eli's legs slid against his slickened vulva, proving itself to be more than one long, wet thing. He tried to get a closer look, but the limitations of his mask made it hard, and perhaps he didn't really care to see anyways. He dragged his nails up Eli's back, marking him waist to shoulder. Their weightlessness made Eli's thoughts seem louder inside him, cutting past all physical sensation until he was swimming on the feelings. 

    "Well?" It was hard to grind out the word with his throat so tight. Some of the things were pressing down harder now, and it was like squeezing a full sponge; lubricants of some kind drooled out between them, sticky enough to form great wet droplets down his backside. He tried to kick his heels down on Eli, but it was hard to find him down there despite his inhuman size. "Do it, then!"

    "Shh." Eli's hands closed over his shoulders and squeezed hard enough for Mantis to realize he was shaking. 

    Then, in a surge of perfectly synchronized movement, two thick tendrils pushed inside him and all movement stopped. Every muscle in his body flexed so taught it felt like his bones would snap. Everything froze for the half second it took to penetrate him, and though it was gentle, the touch burned - and with a great, rasping expulsion of air, Mantis released his vice grip upon his own body's controls, and relaxed, sagging loosely. 

    "Mmm," Eli was purring, a deep rumble that he felt in the air all around him, "I've told you before, it can be so very nice."

    "Shut up, shut up," Mantis hissed, and he scratched more bloody wells along Eli's back just to spite him for being right. The things inside him pulsed along side his own heartbeat, seeming to swell and ebb every few seconds. There was no thrusting motion, which he was fine with, because it was overwhelming as is, a deep, uncomfortable burn in his veins. For a moment all they did was hold together, rocking ever so slightly. He pressed the top of his head up under Eli's chin, wheezing. 

    The pulsing began to quicken. 

    "What is this," he wanted to ask, but the words caught inside his chest when one of them pulsed once, twice, and began to rapidly swell. Instead he garbled out, "Damn-!" and began to scrabble frantically at Eli's back. He couldn't feel the heat of blood beneath his fingers anymore, remembered how false this Eli wrapped around him was. 

    "Hush now," Eli smiled, and while Mantis couldn't see it, he could feel the flash of sharp teeth, "Don't be such a child."

    Mantis spat and kicked, flailing in as dignified manner as he could manage, but he didn't try to escape. There was a difference between anger and hatred, and as much as the act repulsed him, Mantis could never fear Eli. 

    Understanding him implicitly, Eli grunted, ducking his head to kiss the plastic side of Mantis's mask, nuzzling down the elongated nozzle affectionately like the animal he was. His groin pushed against Mantis's and the heat between them rose to a boil. Something pushed against his vulva, and at first he thought it was yet another unreal tendril trying to force its way inside him. He jerked his hips backwards on instinct, breath hitching, and then he realized that the cause was closer than that. 

    His muscles contacted, hard. It did nothing to stop the building pressure, and the swelling against him forced its way inside. 

    Mantis had lost most of his voice in the fire, and now found what was left often cracking under great duress. Here he became totally silent, able to squeeze out less than a desperate rasp. His head hung backwards, leaving his neck open for Eli to press kisses to, and his chest heaved so deeply that his ribcage looked as though it may break under the paper weight of his skin. 

    "What," he managed finally, "are you doing to me?"

    The object inside him pushed further inside, as far back as the things penetrating him and then some, and before he could regain some semblance of control the pressure began at the mouth of his cut again. 

    "This is your dream," said Eli, voice intercut with small, pleased grunts, "you know full well what I'm doing."

    Baring his teeth in an open mouthed grimace, not that Eli could see it, Mantis bowed his back inwards and then immediately regretted the added tension it caused in his gut. It was hard not to curl inwards against the feeling, as if he could defend against the invasion inside himself if he reduced himself to a ball of flesh and bone. Despite everything he was gushing, and as the third such object began to nudge its way in he could actually hear himself spreading wetly around its mass. 

    "Here's the thing, see," Eli nosed his cheek, "I'm going to push it all out of you. All those pesky little thoughts and feelings that you can't remember the owners of. All that nasty refuse without a cause." 

    Mantis gasped for air, feeling like his lungs would pop. He was already too full, too much. He could only snarl in rage when Eli thumbed his clit, grasping at him. He burned inside. 

    "And then," another pulse, and he squeezed his thighs so hard he almost came, "I'm going to have you push it out yourself."

    He counted six in total. Six round forms inside him, six things straining his muscles wide open and making his fingers tremble. By the time the last one was implanted within him there was a noticeable bulge in the bowl of his pelvis, the skin stretched taught and white. 

    "How does it feel?" Eli whispered into the top of his head.

    "You fuck," said Mantis, accent thickening. His whole body felt the pounding of his heartbeat, emanating from his crotch, blinding. 

    "That good, hmm?"

    Mantis would have spit at him if there was any chance it'd do anything but wet his own chin. 

    When they parted, it was like the opening of a dam. Fluids poured out between them, and Mantis trembled to close his legs and stem the tide. He was hardly successful. Looking down his chest at the mess they'd made, he rasped his breaths. 

    "Well then," Eli wrapped around him, arms encircling Mantis's chest from behind now. 

    "You did this to me," Mantis ground out, "now undo it." Every breath shifted the forms inside him, making him hate his mortal being more than usual. 

    Eli laughed, "It's not that easy."

    His hand traveled down to the small protrusion on Mantis's stomach and pressed down. Mantis began struggling again for a moment, but it was harder to reach back and scratch Eli in their current position and the brief jerking of his limbs was enough to loose another small burst of liquids from inside him and he had to stop, mouth hanging open.

    "Don't make me do this."

    Eli shrugged. 

    "It's your dream."

    "Damn you, damn you-!" Mantis clutched at Eli's chest, head pounding. 

    "You have to deal with it once way or another."

    "Don't talk down to me," he snapped, knowing full well Eli wasn't. Eli pushed his palm flat against Mantis's gut and applied pressure, forcing a little more out of him. 

    "Stop it," Mantis hissed, "Stop it, bastard!"

    Even still, his body responded, a long shudder rippling through his vaginal musculature. 

    "Relax," said Eli, surely knowing he could not. He rubbed a small circle against Mantis, chest humming at his back. The mist rose and ebbed around them like a living sea.

    "You can do it."

    "Shut up." But Mantis felt the tension in his body fade as his energy drained. The fight was lost. He wanted to finish. 

    It was enough to let one of the things, eggs, memories, slip through him heavily. A viscous dribble of clear lubrication from whatever Eli had left in him spilled out as soon as his cunt began to spread, a flash of the oily color of the object visible for a moment before another beat went through him and it was pushed from his body with a wet pop. Mantis convulsed, bruising Eli as best he could. It was a feeling like an orgasm but somehow not, a release so powerful that there was no pain within him for a moment and his veins sung with warmth. There was no sound of the thing hitting the ground, if there was any, beneath them, only the continued feeling of relief, relief and the tugging inside him of another. 

    He sagged, toes curling. 

    "I hate you."

    His words were choked, another egg pressing through him. He didn't attempt to stop it this time - there was no denying how he felt. Eli's arms held him closer, until they had almost melded, and it was better than anything else, anything. 

    "No, you don't."

    The orgasm shook him half dead.

 

 


End file.
